Multi-layer laminates of constituent material (e.g., Carbon Fiber Reinforced Polymer (CFRP)) may be formed into any of a variety of shapes before they are cured into an integral composite part. For example, dies and/or other forming tools may be utilized to alter the shape of a sheet of laminate. Some types of laminate have been impregnated with a curable resin, and are referred to as “prepreg” laminate. Other types of laminate include “dry fiber” which has not been impregnated with resin, and thermoplastic carbon fiber that includes a thermoplastic resin instead of a thermoset resin.
Popular composite parts include the stringers of an aircraft. However, such composite parts may exhibit sharp corners having tight radii. For example, a “hat” stringer used for an aircraft may have joints between laminates, and these joints may exhibit tight inner corner radii. A tight inner corner radius on a joint may cause that joint to exhibit less-than desired bond strength when the laminates are co-cured. Thus, gap fillers (colloquially referred to as “noodles”) may be fabricated and inserted at the joints to maintain desired radii for those joints.
Thus, those who design composite parts continue to desire enhanced systems capable of generating gap fillers in a cost-effective manner, while also reducing the incidence and severity of gap fillers that are out-of-tolerance.